A new warrior of another world
by Ema t tiger
Summary: What would happen when a little girl from another world gets kidnapped and turned into a half demon by Nightmare but escapes 8 years later in search of her little brother. And what does she have to do with the star warriors? R&R to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Emma's story

Chapter 1: Begining

Hi my name is Emily the tri breed.(half tiger, half human and half phoenix) I live with my two friends Zoey(human/fox) and Winter (human wolf).We live in a world called tribrideon and a little village called Ryuu Kokoro(which means dragon heart in Japanese; as the dictionary says ^^') Why am I talking about me? Well…I'm not exactly "normal" as you humans would put it. Let me just start from the beginning.

*Flashback*

It all started when I was but a 6 year old kid. The thing was … I was destined to become queen of Shin'al Ayame village. Back on track …as I was playing in the garden my mother whom is called Emilia (hence where my name came from) called me over to tell me something."Emily I need to speak with you dear." "Yes momma?" "I have exciting news.""What is it mom?"She smiled at me and said "Your brother Zack has arrived.""I have a baby brother now?!" " Yes dear you do.(giggle) You wana see him?""OF COURSE!"As I ran to the nursery I saw something black pass by me so as I stopped to look at my surroundings I saw nothing but the corridors of the castle. " Honey you ok?"

I jumped with a start and turned around to see my mother looking at me worriedly I just nodded and ran to the nursery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the death of my parents

As I got to the nursery my Father Zachary (hence my brothers name) looked at me and said." Quiet now you wouldn't want to wake up your new brother."Taking my fathers advice I tip toed to my brother's crib. My father picked me up so I could see my baby brother."Aww. He's so cute daddy"My baby brother was a human/tiger. Has orange hair like me but he had black tips while I had a black stripe on the tip of my bang and at the end of my hair. He had tiger ears and tail again like me…but…"father where are his wings?" "Huh?" "Dad his wings are missing."And I was right. Him being a hybrid and not a tri breed didn't have wings like me and my dad. "Oh that's because only the first one to be born can have all three breeds."But since I was a child back then I had no idea what he was saying. As I was looking my brother over the black thing I saw passed by me again but this time my dad saw it too."Emilia grab the kids and hide them. NOW!"My dad's serious tone immediately scared me as I knew we were in trouble. My mother hearing dad's seriousness grabbed me and my brother and hid us in a closet. "Emily dear I know you're scared but listen I want you to protect your brother at all costs ok. I need to help daddy and if something happens to us I want you to run…I love you so much Emily…take care."With a kiss to the head she left me in the closet…I waited for what looked like an eternity… that is until I heard two gunshots and thuds. I immediately hid my brother and ran out of the closet. What I saw made my heart drop to the ground…maybe even lower…both mother and father were on the ground…blood covering there heads and clothes. As I looked to my left my throat clenched as I saw a man in a black cloak. He looked at me and said one thing.

"Run."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Am I alone?

Hearing his warning I ran as fast as I could to the closet grabbed my crying brother and fled the castle. But as I got out of the castle …my eyes watered more as I saw the destruction of my village. Everything was either on fire or in ruins. As I heard footsteps; knowing it was the cloaked figure I immediately ran away from the destroyed village and disappeared into the Amaya forest.

It felt like hours as I kept running and running until finally I collapsed from exhaustion. Looking at my surroundings I grew scared as one thought came to me.

Am I really all alone?

As I was about to cry I suddenly noticed something fall from my back pocket. Laying my baby brother down I looked at the star shaped object on the ground. With growing curiosity I picked up the object and began to turn it around and gave it a weird look." What is this … I don't remember momma giving me this?As one of my tears fell on the star shaped object it started glowing a faint red making my curiosity grow. What was this strange object …should I throw it away? It's really pretty … but what if it hurts me… or my brother?As I kept looking at the object I failed to notice the cloaked figure was right behind me… but as I heard the snap of a twig and was about to turn around everything went black…As I woke up I found myself in what looked like a prison cell. Looking around I noticed other people were trapped in similar cells like what is going on and why am I here? As if answering my question a weird wolf like beast opened my cell's door and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck." HEY LET ME GO! WHERES MY BROTHER! ANSWER ME!""SHUT UP PRISONER!"I quickly silenced myself as I found a weapon in his pocket. What's going to happen to me? Am I gona die? Will I be abused?

Srry I couldn't finish have school tomorrow. I promise to put in the Kirby characters just be patient. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to give thanks to Vanessa for my first review. And I would love to here more from you again ^^.Your pretty much the one that inspired me to publicize my stories. At first it started as comic books but as I read your stories I decided to take it to the next level .I give you my gratitude and hope you get plenty of reviews.

Chapter 4:I-I'm a half demon?!

As I was suddenly thrown to a big area and I heard the sound of cheering. I got up from the floor in shock... I was in a stadium …and I was the entertainment… "We have a new prisoner that came here from tribrideon…let's see how powerful she really is huh?!"As he said that the door on the other side of the room opened revealing a dog with an android like appearance." Presenting Ānzhuō"(means android in Chinese)As I saw the demon I grew extremely scared and thought one thing. I'M ONLY 6 YEARS OLD HOW DO I BEAT A GIANT PSYCHOTIC ANDROID DOG!As Ānzhuō took no time in attacking me I just did the only thing I could do…RUN! I ran for what felt like hours until I tripped on my own feet the demon beast seeing I was down pounced and was about to give me a killing blow…that is until I felt my anger rise …I don't know how but It did…

*Normal POV*

As anger rose within her; her body was getting covered with a black mist…the figure on the throne smirked and ordered Ānzhuō to kill her but that's when she blew.

With a terrifying screech Emily opened her now demons like wings and flew up into the air. Every demon looked in shock at the child before them. Her now long sleeved shirt was now black with red trimmings and her pants were black with a red belt and a knife strapped on her waist. What surprised them the most were her piercing red eyes her pupil was a slit and her eye sockets were black. Her hair was tied up in a braid and a knife jabbed in her bow.

With another screech and a burst of speed she flew right at the demon and started attacking it with swipes of her knives. Ānzhuō yelped with every cut to his skin and screeched as one of his legs were chopped off. With a last swipe of her knife she chopped its head off and landed on her knees. As her conscious came back and she returned to her normal attire she looked at the dead demon then at her own hands.

*My POV*

"D-did I do that?"" AMAZING! SHE HAS BEATEN ĀNZHUO!"I couldn't help but feel like a monster for what I just did…as they walked me back to my cell I saw a man in a suit but I couldn't help but giggle at how short he had absolutely no legs only round feet but he still looked like a man."I will take care of her for now..you can leave."As the demon left with a bow the man grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me somewhere."Where are you taking me!?"" I…am taking you to my master."As I thought about who he was talking about I was suddenly pushed to the ground by the man. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT-WHOA!"I was immediately cut short by the floor moving up and found out I was standing on an elevator .As I stood up I heard a chuckle from behind me and I span around just to fall on my rear in pure shock. Right in front of me was a giant demon (or that's what I suppose he is) looking down at me with a big smirk on his face."This child will be useful in the future..keep training her. She will become a very good demon beast."" WHAT! I DON'T WANA BE A DEMON! AND WHO ARE YOU?!""I am NME."With that said two demons grabbed me by my arms and dragged me out of the room with me yelling to them to let me the years went by I grew more accustomed to my surroundings and getting more accustomed to killing the demon beasts.

*8 years later*

It's been 8 years since I was kidnapped by Nightmare enterprise and 8 years since the destruction of my home, death of my parents and the disappearance of my brother. I have no clue where my brother is and I am really worried that I may be the only one that survived. As the years went by I made a plan…if I was gona get transported to another world I could escape without nightmare knowing. But will it work? As I fixed my jumpsuit I heard a knock on my door. Since I became one of the top demons nightmare made me move to a more comfortable room and made all the demons respect me like if I were their master (which I found weird and completely annoying). So as I opened the door I saw a scarfy with a letter in its mouth so I grabbed the letter, bowed to the demon and closed the door. As I opened the letter it said:

Meet me at the transporter child I have a job for you to do.

Signed NME

So I put on my stuff and started my trip to the transporter …for today was my day of freedom.

When I got to the transporter NME was waiting for me Customer service right next to the computer ready to transport me so I could do my mission."I am here master what is my mission." "Your mission…

Destroy a Star warrior called Kirby.

Uh oh he's out for 's it for now hope you all like my story so far I'll keep writing more soon. Keep in touch

Ema out peace X3.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I read the reviews and Kirby is cul was right …it did look like a script format…srry sometimes I get really confused ^^' Again this is my first time but I thank you for the advice its gladly appreciated^^ Now I know people hate disclaimers but I'll just do this once…Emily you do it…

Emily:"NANI?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID BUT YOUR GONA DO IT"

Emily: "*sigh* fine…Ema t tiger does not own any of the Kirby characters only me and a few other of her characters that may be showing up…I have no clue if she WILL put them but at some point they'll appear.

"Thank you Emily"^^

Emily:"Whatever-_-' "

Chapter:5: Star warrior….me?

*Dedede's POV*

That Costumers service guy said he had some powerful demon beast …but all I got was a pretty girl with a smart mouth!

*Before transport*

"Are you sure this demon will be strong?" I said looking at him in confusion "Yeah last time you said that it was defeated by Kirby in a snap!"Sid my assistant Escargoon "Don't worry she's beaten even the strongest of demon beast." Costumer's service reassured "Then bring her here now!"As the transporter started I was excited of what this demon girl could do…but as she got here…I was in total shock…along with Escargoon, Sword, Blade and Meta knight (Yes I brought my guards just in case she was a psychopath) we just stared as the teen stared back with equal shock. As she keeps staring she said "This is my new master? ...A sad excuse for a fat penguin…king…thing? My jaw dropped at what she just called me… why that no good for nothing…I glared at Escargoon as he was laughing and I could've sworn I even heard the knights laughing and snickering too. "HEY! I AM YOUR KING AND THIS ISN'T FAT…THESE ARE MUSLES." I heard the girl chuckle under her breath saying:" Yeah whatever "king" now that I'm out of that wicked place I can be in peace and look for my brother." "NO...YOUR GONA GO KILL KIRBY!" "I'm not going to kill a child! Are you crazy?!" "LOOK GIRLY YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME OR YOUR OUTA HERE!" "GOOD THEN I WON'T HAVE TO LOOK AT A RETARD!"

*Normal POV*

Dedede had just about had it with the girl. As he took out his hammer and charged for Emily but being trained by NME she easily dodged the attack and round house kicked him sending him to the ground in a daze. "hmph you're not even worth my time if you WERE my master. Look I gota go I'll see you later…heh retard." She said about to walk away but was cut short by and he asked: "How will you get back to your home planet if you have no ship to transport you there?"

*My POV*

(And before you ask if the flash back was over that's a yes it was over since the 8 years thing^^' srry I didn't point it out)

As I looked at the 1 foot tall knight I realized he was right…HOW WAS I GOING TO GET BACK HOME! I put my hands in my pocket in defeat when something poked my right hand… grabbing it I took it out of my pocket and realized it was the star that my mother put in my pocket when she hid me in the closet… right before her death. "How did you get that?"The blueberry looking knights sudden speech made me get back to earth and look at him in surprise. "You know what this is?" I asked with surprise. "Yes… It's a warp star … Emilia's that is … But how did you manage to grab on to hers?" I looked down sadly... and said: "Because … she was my mother…" He looked at me with pure shock as I stared down at the floor….but as I was, gona walk away he grabbed me by the arm and said: "I want to know what happened to your mother… is she ok?" I looked down getting more depressed and blurted out: "She's dead…" He looked down shock covering his entire "face"(seriously I can't see his face only his eyes)and then turned around saying "She was very loyal to all of us…very kind and noble…may she rest in peace" As he began his walk out of the room he added: "Come with me child I must show you something.." And left. I looked at the so called "king" once more before following the knight with I believe were his two knaves. We walked into another room which was quite smaller than the throne room but it's pretty obvious since this was a bedroom. As I was saying we entered the bedroom and he told me to sit on the couch he had.

"This was your mother I presume?"He said as he brought a picture frame with a photo of him a few other knights I don't recognize….and…my mother. "Y-yes…that's her…"I said as tears fell from my eyes.. "But…how do you know her? ..." He looked at me his eyes actually turning blue (which creped me out and interested me) and said "She was a star warrior like me…oh I forgot to introduce myself didn't I…I am Meta knight and these are my knaves Sword (he pointed at the bluish knight) and Blade (he pointed at the short green knight) what is yours?" "Oh I'm Emily… Meta knight huh? ... (Giggle) I'd prefer to call you blueberry." His eyes turned pink and I heard his knaves chuckling in the background. "Please call me by my name… I find the nickname quite… embarrassing…" "Oh? Then I guess I found a way to annoy you" I laughed as I saw his eyes turn a bit red in anger. (I didn't have to be smart to know what red meant) "But one question…does my mother being a star warrior makes me be one too?" I then saw his eyes turn green and then to there original amber color and said "I suppose it does but your still in training" "NANI?! Why training?!" I shouted annoyed that I got back to square one. I WAS JUST TURNED INTO A NOOB BY A KNIGHT! "Just because you trained in Nightmare enterprise doesn't mean you're ready to become a star warrior… but if you want to become one like your mother I suppose I could train you myself… if you accept the offer?" I looked at him with shock … he wanted to train me? "Why the sudden trust? I thought demon beasts were supposed to be killed?" "You are not a demon if you deceived Nightmare and for that I can assume I can trust you…" "Hmmm…. Good point….when do we start?" "We shall start tomorrow..For now you need rest there is an extra room across the hall you shall sleep there for the night…and be sure to wake up early in the morning…understood?" "Understood…Sensei" I saw his eyes turn blue (which I think meant happiness or being proud or something) and nodded."Goodnight Emily-san" With that said I left the room and walked across to the other one for some rest…as I entered the room one thought passed through my head.

What else does the future have in store for me?

Phew that's it for now hope you guys are enjoying it but for now I think I'll take a break. Please R&R I'm really just writing this out of the box. Seriously I just think then write what I'm thinking. If you guys want I could fix the past chapters. But it up to you anyway I'll see you later bye.^^


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's the next chapter.. Enjoy.. OH and before I forget "Nani" means what in Japanese Now enjoy the chapter

Chapter 6: Starting to be a warrior

As I slept I didn't realize the clock chiming…nor did I notice a shadow looming over me until I felt a shock of coldness sweep through me making me jerk awake."THAT FREZZING COLD MAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I shouted at Meta knight as he got off the bed "Well seeing as you wouldn't wake up the only option was that" he said his eyes glowing a faint pink. "Ohhh so you think this is funny now do you blueberry boy" i smirked as his eye color changed red again " I said NOT to call me that child ; respect your leader" "Who said you were my leader I just told you to train me not that I was your knave puffball" I growled as I looked at him "If you wish for me to train you , you must learn to respect me" he said glaring back into me eyes…" *sigh * oh fine I'll at least TRY to respect you but remember I'm not exactly your knave.." "yet" he said his eyes glowing pink again and walking out of the room he added before closing the door " get dressed I put some clean clothes on your bedside table" and left the room "Oh wow he even got me some armor…wit I thought he hated me?...oh well..Better get ready before I annoy him any more than he is…though …that would be hilarious." I said giggling to myself. I was now wearing a chainmail under my spaghetti strap and some iron boots. On my shoulders were some medium sized shoulder plates with an E and a lance leaning on it "So I guess these were mo mothers...She had style that's for sure" with that said I left to the training ground. As I entered the training ground I already saw Sword and Blade training "Hey now that's downright mean puffy I thought you said we'd train together" I said smirking as I saw his eye twitch in irritation and snickered along with the knights. "hmph I did not say anything like that I just told you to get ready and now that you are" as he said that he took his sword out and charged right at me. I lifted my arm and with my abilities of light (Yes I forgot to mention it...but I wanted to surprise you people) and made a shield. His eyes flashed white and I smirked and jumped back throwing him in the other direction to give us space.

"Heh…never knew that now did ya" I chuckled and charged my claws extending and with a roar slashed making what looked like a sword beam. He managed to dodge It with just a singed piece of cloth "hm I miss judged you…but your still a beginner" I growled and spread my wings this time surprising his knaves and charged at the knight. He blocked the attack with his sword and pushed me back sending a sword beam back at me. I side flipped managing to only get a scratch on my right wing and side kicked him sending him a few feet…we went on like this for a few hours until I finally fell exhausted and out of breath. Panting I fell to my knees and found Meta knights sword in my face; looking at him I smirked and said "You know that if I had more stamina we could've been equally matched?" "Possibly but that just proves my point that your still not ready to face a strong demon beast…but it does prove that you have the possibility of beating a few measly ones in an ambush…" His eyes turned blue and he chuckled "You have strength that's for sure…you have my respect..." With that he sheathed his sword and walked away. "That may be the first time I've ever heard him complement someone" I turned around and noticed three children and two floating demons beside them. "Oh who might you five be?" "I'm Fumu..This is Bun and this is Kirby" The little girl said pointing to the boy and pinkish puffball "I'm Lololo and she's Lalala" The blue floating demon said pointing at his twin. "Who might you be?" Fumu said "I'm Emily I'm the child of a star warrior" I said smiling at the girl's curiosity. She reminds me of myself when I was her age. "YOU'RE A STAR WARRIORS KID! They said in unison "Why yes, yes I am here's my mothers warp star to prove it" I took out my mothers warp star and showed it to the kids them looking at me with shock. "OH WOW SHE REALLY IS ONE THAT'S SO COOL!" Bun said excited. I couldn't help but laugh at the kid's happiness. "Hey where are your parents anyway?" He said calming down. My happiness fell to sadness at the remembrance of my parents deaths. Frowning I said "There both dead, they died since I was a kid…" The children looked at me with sympathy and I couldn't help but smile again. "But I learned to live with it so don't worry…but I have to leave in a few months maybe even a year" They looked at me with surprise. "Why's that?" Said Lololo with confusion. "My brother disappeared since I was kidnapped by Nightmare and now it is my duty to find him." They smiled as I said that with confidence. "Well we hope you find him soon" Lalala said happily. "Thanks guys" I felt a pull on my pants and looked down to see Kirby tugging on the hem of my pants. "Well hello there cutie." I said giggling picking him up. "So this is the star warrior Nightmare ordered me to kill he looks adorable." I said tossing Kirby into the air for a bit and catching him making him squeal with delight. "HE ORDERED YOU TO WHAT?!" Shouted Fumu with shock written all over her face. "Don't worry Fumu I bailed on him so I won't hurt the little fella." She calmed down after I said that "oh good.. Well I have to go ; dinners probably ready guys lets go. Bye Emily." She said leaving with the others.

As she left I looked down tears falling from my eyes and looking up at the star filled sky I started singing "soba ni iru yo

kyou wa naiteru ne  
kanashii koto ga atta no?  
kimi ga naiteru to  
boku mo samishii

kyou wa egao da ne  
ureshii koto ga attanda ne  
kimi ga egao da to  
boku mo ureshii

boku wa soba ni iru yo  
kanashii omoi kakusanai de  
futari de yorokobou ne  
ureshii omoi fukuramaseyou

boku wa koko ni iru yo (iru yo)  
yoru ni nattara ai ni kite ne  
toki ni wa mienai kedo  
boku wa itsumo kimi wo miteru

soba ni iru yo

boku wa koko ni iru yo (iru yo)  
yoru ni nattara ai ni kite ne  
toki ni wa mienai kedo  
boku wa itsumo kimi wo miteru

uuuaaahhh...

kimi wa hitori janai yo  
boku wa soba ni iru yo"

As i finished i looked down again but I failed to notice a certain knight behind me."You have quite the voice Emily-san" I jumped in shock my face turning a deep red as I turned around and found Meta knight looking at me his eyes a pinkish blue hue."W-WHEN DID YOU GET HEAR!" I said embarrassed that he just heard me sing. "Do not be embarrassed Emily you have a beautiful voice." My face turned a darker shade of red and I looked down and said "T-thanks Meta knight" "Am I hearing things or did you just say my name and not your cheesy nicknames." I chuckled and looked at him with a smile on my face I could've sworn I could see a smile through his mask."Heh maybe you have just have a busted ear 'knighty'" "or maybe you just hide the fact that your kind with your cockiness…"He said in an annoyed tone. I laughed and started walking to the castle but then I stopped and added. "You might be a respectful knight but I see right through you MK." I chuckled as his eyes turned red at the nickname and went into the castle.

*Meta knights POV*

As she entered the castle I smirked under my mask and shook my head at her cockiness. She really did act like her mother but the annoyance of her father. I looked up at the moon and thought about one thing.

'Who knew I'd be teaching my own sensei's daughter…'

I smiled as I looked at where Emily's room would be and saw her about to go to bed when she saw me she might have thought I was turned around because next thing I knew I caught a rock and she looked at me with shock. "NICE TRY EMILY-SAN BUT YOU HAVE TO BE MORE VIGILANT THAN THAT!" She just stuck her tongue out and shut the window. I chuckled at her than entered the castle for some rest.

There's chapter 6 and my fingers hurt from typing since I came back from school to midnight and the song is called moon by Hatsune Miku….phew I need a break.

Emily: "And a psychiatrist"

SHUT IT EMILY I DON'T NEED NO PSYCHIATRIST

Emily: "Says you -_-'"

*sigh* bye people see ya lates ^^'

Emily:bye ;3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First demon battle

I decided to wake up early for two reasons. Number 1: I don't want Meta knight to splash any more freezing cold water on me and number 2:…I had a dream that something was coming this way…and it was big … I shook my head at the thought and got out of my room to pay a little visit …and maybe prank Meta knight too just to give him a little bit of a bad morning to see his grumpy mood.(I have a evil side so what) So as I made it to Meta knight's room and quietly opened the door I noticed his bed was empty but his knaves were still asleep. An evil smirk came to my face; if not Mety-kun then maybe his knaves. I ran to my room and grabbed my make up kit "This is gona be sweet" I snickered and went back to the knaves to start my devilish plan.

(A few min. later)

I looked at my masterpiece as I finished the final detail on Blade's mask "This is so going to make them angry but eh…i need some fun once in a while" I decided I was done and left to go find Meta knight. I managed to find him on one of the balconies (after my 10th spin around the castle) "So this is where you were jeez your like a feather in a hay stack" "Do you not mean needle" "I say potato you say patato" He looked at me weirdly but shook it off and looked out to dreamland again. "This place reminds me a little bit of my home town" I said looking out to see dreamland as well. "Oh and what would that be?" "Well my home town used to be Shin'al Ayame village…but" "But? ..." "It was destroyed by Nightmares troops…I think…" "You think? ...What is that suppose to mean?" "It means that since I was kidnapped by him that same day I think Nightmare was the one that destroyed my village" "It is most likely since he was at the same moment when your home was destroyed he might've made it as a distraction" "Distraction?" "Yes, he usually destroys villages as a distraction to kidnap or kill the people he so desires" I looked down at him nervously "I-I did not know that" "hmhm… I thought you were smarter than that?" "And at some point I thought I was gona meet someone taller…" I smirked at his growl of annoyance and he glared at me "I may be small to you but 'big things can come in small sizes'" "Oh wow I'd never thought id hear THAT again" I said face palming."What do you mean?" "Nevermind" "AHHHHHHHH!" "Uh oh…" I turned around to see two knights looking at me or should I say glaring at me with the now…'girly' helmets "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Shouted Sword angrily. "uhhhh heh what a pleasant surprise…Hi Sword ,hi Blade how are you guys" I said trying to hide my snickers and giggles. I heard a laughter/cough behind me and I turned around to see Meta knight trying to hide his laughter too his eyes glowing pink. "What happened to you guys?"He managed to say through snickers. "SOMEONE…(He said looking in my direction)turned our helmets into A GIRLS MAKUP TOY!" he finished shouting in irritation "Hey I WAS gonna do it to Meta knight but he was already awake so I had to do a plan B. They looked at me with rage in there eyes but calmed down after a moment. "I guess this is better than when someone robbed our armor years ago...right Blade?" "I guess so…" As they looked at each other they busted out in laughter making me giggle at there unfortunate morning. "Well I guess me and Blade better go clean this makeup off our masks…lets go Blade" With that said they left and me and Meta knight were the only ones on the balcony again."Meta knight…I have a question…" "What is it Emily-san?" "Have-…" But I was cut short by an explosion. I looked at Meta knight and with a nod we left the room to go to were the explosion was. We got to the throne room and saw a giant scorpion robot with turrets for claws.

*Meta knights POV*

"It's Jīnshǔ xiē" (Metal scorpion in Chinese) As if it heard its name it looked at me and Emily and began to charge its turrets."EMILY GET OUT NOW!" I shouted and ran to Jīnshǔ xiē and sword beamed his turrets."NO! This time it's my turn to defend what's right." With that said she charged at the demon wings outstretched and claws ready she went at the demon with a blast of speed."Emily no it's to strong for you!"I shouted as I saw the demon charging for another beam attack. As it released the beam Emma slid on her knees to miss the attack and it barley missed her by a nose. She quickly got up again and managed to chop off one of its claw/turrets." Stay away from my friend's turret boy" she said as she glared at the demon and went to charge again but it smacked her to a wall."EMILY!" I shouted with worry and charged at the demon with renewed anger and chopped off the other turret/claw making it almost defenseless. "WHATS GOING ON HERE!" I turned around to see Fumu, Bun and Kirby. "FUMU, BUN GRAB EMMA AND GET HER OUT!" I managed to yell out before I was smacked by Jīnshǔ xiē tail. "META KNIGHT!" They shouted. I got back up on my feet and charged at the scorpion shouting "GO!" To the kids and ran at the scorpion. Kirby being a star warrior by instinct went to go help me by sucking up one of the scorpions turrets turning into beam Kirby and charged his beam getting ready for an attack. I decided to be the distraction and sword beamed its side to make it look at me. Just as I predicted it turned to look at me and attack but It was to late as Kirby gave it one last attack ending its life.

*My POV*

I only saw darkness. Am I dead? No I could still kind of feel my limbs. I must be unconscious I suddenly could feel my eyes opening and I found myself looking at the sealing. "Ohhh what happened." I said suddenly feeling a pain on my side "You took quite the hit there Emily" I turned around and saw Fumu looking at me worriedly. "Are you ok?" I smiled at the young girl admiring her compassion for the needy. "I am fine Fumu thank you for your concern." She smiled nodded and left the room. Sword and Blade came a few min. later with a tray of food and with a thank you they left. I ate the food and lied down on the bed. I woke up an hour later and heard Meta knight speaking with his knaves. "Sire are you sure you want to help her find her brother I mean…we just met her a few days ago…"Sword said " I am aware of that but she is my sensei's daughter and if her daughter is looking for her little brother than its worth it to give her a bit of assistance." I couldn't help but smile…he wanted to help me find my little brother…I owe him a lot for what he's going to do and maybe even more. I got up from the bed and walked behind Meta knight I kneeled down and wrapped my arms around him startling him but he calmed down a bit noticing it wasn't a threat but was still surprised by the hug. "Thank you Meta knight, thank you so much I owe you big time" he looked up his eyes glowing blue and said. "There is no need for gratitude I am just returning the favor for what your mother did" "hmhm I guess you're my mothers old apprentice?" "Yes I am." "She's told me a few of her adventures but she never told me she had a knave." I giggled at him as his eyes turned red "I wasn't her knave I- oh I see where your going" I chuckled as he was now in my shoes. "Got that right blueberry" I laughed as he grunted in annoyance at the nickname."Your never gona stop calling me different nicknames now are you?" "Nope (lolz)" He shook his head and made me let him go walking off in the distance but he stopped and added "Oh and I think I night have added a bug to your food. My face went green and I ran to the bathroom to throw up. I heard laughter from his two knaves and I knew I was just pranked. With a growl the only thing that could be heard through the night was "I'M GONNA KILL YOU META KNIGHT!"

DONE…oh wow that was a lot but I think that's enough for today. I literally stopped my studying for this so please R&R I know I'm probably making a chapter each day or so but I'm only doing it for you guys. So see ya later people.^^ PEACE OUT! ;3


	8. Chapter 8

I really hope your liking my story so far people cause Emily is really getting on my nerves. T T

Emily: Oh shut it girl. Your just mad cause your being bullied by your own brother every 6 min.

SHUT IT EMILY!

Emily: Whatever.

Chapter 8: pie anyone?

*My POV*

As I woke up the next morning I decided to watch TV to see what was on." On channel Dedede: the king gets pummeled by a giant pie HAHAHAHAHA!" I was shocked as I saw the video of the king getting smacked by a pie bigger than me, but I ended up falling to the ground in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OH DEAR NOVA THIS IS TO GOOD TO BE TRUE!" I laughed and got out to go to Meta knight's room to see if he or his knaves saw this. I opened the door and saw Sword and Blade sprawled on the floor laughing. I looked over to Meta knight and herd him chuckle and then looked who entered. "Why hello Emily-san." He said his eyes glowing pink. "Hi Meta knight" (I cut down on the nicknames as too not get pranked by Meta knight again) "I guess you saw Dedede get smacked by the custard pie?" He chuckled again and stood from his couch. "Yes I did; why are you here?" He asked. "Personally the Dedede thing but now I just wana spar with you again if you don't mind?" He smirked and nodded."Sword, Blade come to me if anything bad happens..." With there nods of agreement me and Meta knight left to the garden to spar in. As we fought for the past hour someone hurled a pie at us and we managed to dodge it. "NANI?! WE'RE NOT TARGETS YOU KNOW!" I shouted at the on who hurled the custard pie but he/she must've left quickly as to not get caught. "Hmmmmm" I looked at Meta knight as he hummed in thought. "What is it MK?" He looked at ne with a bit of annoyance but shook it off. "I think there is trouble in cappytown" After he said that we heard a crash in the castle but as Meta knight was gona enter the castle I looked up. "Uhhh. Meta knight? Look up…"

*Meta knight's POV*

I looked up to see a giant pie flying towards cappytown. "Just as I suspected" "Suspected what?" I heard Emily say behind me. "If I'm right there is gona be a war going on…a pie war…" "Oh wow that busted you masculinity" I glared at her before running of Emily following behind me.

*My POV*

We ran to cappytown and saw Dedede laughing as Kirby was pelted with custard pie. I saw the cappy's run to see if Kirby was ok but he got out of them just fine and got some of the cappy's dirty with caustard as well. As Belly Buster (Heard Dedede say it) started throwing pies at everyone I saw some custard on the floor and decided to try it. I regretted it as my tongue touched it. "GROSS THIS TASTES LIKE NIGHTMARES CRICKET SOUP!" I said wrenching at the fowl taste it had. As everyone agreed with the statement I heard Meta knight say to Fumu "Fumu look" I looked up as well and saw that Belly Buster looked red. 'Uh oh that doesn't look good' I thought nervously. "The monster is angry because you insulted his pies" "No way just because he can't bake he's gone ballistic?!" I heard Bun say. Fumu looked surprised. "Monsters must get testy about there recipes" The monster enraged started throwing pies at a fast pace hitting everyone and everything. Me being lucky that I trained with Meta knight dodged every pie it through at me I was so distracted dodging the pies I failed to notice that Kirby was hiding due to the fact that he also thought the pies tasted bad and didn't want to end up getting pelted with any more of them but I did notice that as Belly Buster threw pies in there direction the kids managed to dodge it…but Meta knight….lets just say custard doesn't suite him…well neither does it suite anyone else but you get my point. I snickered under my breath and dodged another pie while looking in his direction. "HEY MK I KNOW YOU LIKED PIE (snicker) BUT NOT THIS MUCH!" I laughed a bit at his reddish eyes. But then saw Belly Buster heading towards Dedede and Escargoon. "UH OH!" I hid behind a house just in time, I heard a giant SPLAT and I looked around the area and saw the place filled with more custard than I was before. I saw Meta knight and Fumu pop out of the custard.

*Normal POV*

"Where's Kirby" Fumu asked looking around."Look there" As Meta knight pointed (I don't know what to call it) at the area where Dedede's car was they saw it start shaking and then started floating up in the air. As the custard got off the thing it ended up being… "A stomach…that's hard to digest…and…just plain gross." Emily said looking a bit grossed out. "OH NO KIRBY!" Fumu shouted pointing at the top part of Belly Buster. Emily looked up and saw Kirby stuck there along with the king, his assistant and his limo. "What's gona happen to him?" Fumu asked worriedly. "Belly Buster has swallowed them, they will now be…digested" Emily couldn't help but snicker at how he said that. 'Sure it's bad but I can't help but find him humorous at how he's saying it' Emily thought. After waiting a few moments we suddenly heard explosions inside of Belly Buster."WHATS GOING ON" I heard Fumu shout but as Meta knight was gona say something Belly Buster exploded. "Now that's what I cal stomach pain." Emily said snickering. "KIRBY!" "POYOOOOO!"

*My POV*

I looked up to see Kirby falling from the sky I was about to catch him but saw Meta knight throw Buttercup's (That's the only name I'll say in English since I don't know her real name) umbrella in the air and Kirby managed to catch it. But Dedede didn't have such a safe landing. As he got up covered in custard I snickered a bit "Well couldn't get any worse couldn't it Dedede?."I heard Bookem say "I don't have the stomach for that" and even I laughed at the joke. I lokked at Meta knight and said "Maybe we should go home and wash this off." I a nod of agreement we both left to go to the castle.

(An hour later)

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?!" I wasn't that bad but there was still a bit of custard on me from that explosion. "You don't wana know…" I said a humored smirk on my face. I looked down at Meta knight again and noticed his eyes were a lilac color. "Meta knight are you ok? Your eyes are lilac." He looked at me a surprised look in his eyes and looked away saying."I am fine just…a bit hurt." "What's hurt you or your pride?" He looked at me again but this time shoeing that he was embarrassed by a hint of red protruding from his mask. I laughed and said "Don't worry Meta knight everyone got pied so you're not the only one whose pride got hurt" eyes turning green then pink he chuckled and walked into the bathroom saying "I guess your right…I suggest you go shower as well Emily-san" and closed the door. I smirked and looked at his knaves and asked "Did you see anyone with a pie here?" They looked at each other and I could've sworn I saw a hint of nervousness in there movements. "No we haven't" Sword said. I looked at them one more time before leaving the room. I put my ear on the door and heard."That was close if she knew it was us she would've pranked US instead "Sword said in relief. I smirked and left saying "we'll see if you get pranked or not"

There done …oh wow I'm done with chapter 8 keep reading people ^^. Hope you're enjoying it. byez. :P


	9. Chapter 9

Thx for reading my story so far^^ I feel so loved.*sniff* Oh and just to inform you people my absence was because I was stuck doing school work and the massive storm that was passing the Caribbean's.(Yes I live there)

Emily: Oh brother T_T just make the dang chapter.

Alright! Jeez T T ' Well here's the story enjoy :P

Chapter9: Basher 2.0

*My POV*

It's been a couple of weeks since my arrival to dreamland cappytown and I've already seen wacky school's to Dedede getting fatter than he already is, to quizzes, to even female fighters with a weird messed up gun…thing. So I decided to go around the castle with Sword and Blade. "What do you guys do in your free time?" I decided to ask out of pure bordem. "Well we usually just spar in the garden or do something in our room." Blade said voice sounding as bored as I was. "That sounds boring besides the sparing. Wana go spar in the garden then?" "Sure I've always wanted to see how good you were at fighting; your still training with Meta knight are you?" Sword asked."Yep; what you wana see how I kick you srry-" I could't finish as we heard a sheen and saw a flash coming from the throne room. "Nani? What was that?" I asked lookin at the doors to the throne room. As we got closer to the door it started oprning so I put energy in my right hand just in case it was a demon beast. When the person fell to the ground unconscious we gasped at who it was. It was the same person Fumu told me about.(since I came along after Kirby's arrival Fumu gave me intel abut what was going on in the past few month's or so.)'It's Knuckle Joe' I thought surprised by his sudden appearance. He looked so small as we ran towards him (also since I was a tribredeon and was bigger than pretty much everyone here except for Dedede) to see if he was alive. Putting two fingers on his throat to check for a pulse and was relieved to find one and picked him up. "For now I suggest we take him to Funu's place so they can treat his wounds." I looked down at the child in my arms with sympathy as I knew how it felt to be without people to assist or guide him. (Meta knight told me what happened to his father.) So with the child in my arms we ran to Fumu's place.

*couple min. later*

"Is he ok?" I asked looking at Fumu. "He'll be fine" Fumu said happily and left to look for refreshments. I looked at Knuckle Joe as he slept and saw his eyes twitching. "He's having a nightmare" I said looking at him sadly. As I was about to touch his cheek he woke up with a start surprising me and making me take a step back. "Who are you; where am I?" "Calm down child you are safe here." I said touching his forehead softly. He looked outside to see the storm and looked at me with a questioning look. I was about to ask what was wrong but Fumu entered the room with Kirby and refreshments. "Hi Joe you feeling any better Emily, Sword and Blade found you and brought you here to recover" she said while putting the refreshments on the bedside table. She looked at Knuckle Joe?" "Eh nobody's gota break a sweat about me." As he got off the bed Kirby started pestering him. "Hey stop botherin me Kirby before I pound your-!" He was cut off as Kirby put his fist in his mouth and threw him on the bed. "OH SO YOU WANNA FIGHT I CAN BEAT YOU WITH MY FIST BANDAGED BEHIND MY BACK!" He shouted with anger. "He's not trying to pick a fight Joe; but your in no condition to go monster hunting" Fumu replied. Kirby shoved Joe onto the bed and sighed saying "Alright I'll take a breather but just for a while." Kirby poyo'ed happily and I smiled at his serious yet playful ways to get Knuckle Joe to rest. But as I looked at him he seemed to be looking for something. "WHERE'S MY FATHER'S MADALLION!" I looked at him and asked "Your father's medallion? You brought a medallion with you?" "Meta knight gave it to me before I left cappytown." He looked down sadly. Looking at him I smiled gently and kneeled so I could be face to face with the boy and said. "Why don't I help you look for it?" He looked at me with surprised and replied "Why would you help me? I don't even know you." My smile widened at the questions and replied. "You may not know me young one but that does not mean I'm bad" He looked down in thought and looked at me in approval. "Alright but if you steal the medallion I will hunt you down." He glared. "Bad thing is you'll have to stay here while I look outside." "WHAT WHY!?" "Because your hurt Joe; I promise to bring the medallion to you if I find it." With that said I left but I thought I heard Joe say thank you before I shut the door but I think it was just my imagination.

*Buns POV*

I found out that the chip that Dedede stole from the medallion were blueprint's to a strength magnifier thing. I should wait until its done then I'll steal it back.

*My POV*

I decided to look for Bun while looking for the medallion and saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked out the window and saw a meteor like thing crash into the rocky area where Sword and Blade left to.(Heard Meta knight command them to go there) 'Hope they make it back ok.' I prayed as I left the window to continue my search.

*Fumu's POV*

I ran across the halls of the castle. Unfortunately Knuckle Joe wanted to beat Basher 2.0 as soon as it got here and since he was so stubborn and wouldn't sit still he darted of to look for it. So as I kept running I saw Emily still searching for Joe's medallion. 'Emily! There's trouble!" "What is it Fumu-san?" "Knuckle Joe's run off!" "Nani!? Where'd he go?" "He went to look for Basher." "Great…C'mon we need to find him before he gets even more injured." We left to go find him in the Rocky Mountains (I'll just call it that since there's nothing to call it) and looked in shock as Knuckle Joe was trying to fight Basher. "Poyo" I saw Kirby point to the sky and Fumu nodded in understanding.

*normal POV*

As Fumu called the warp star Emily decided to try and help so extending her wings she flew towards Sword and Blade as they were almost crushed by Bashers huge feet. She grabbed them both in time as Bashers foot smashed to the floor. "You two alright?" she asked concerned. "We're fine thx for the rescue Emily-san." Blade said; Sword nodding in agreement. We looked at where Knuckle Joe was to see Kirby save him from the giant mace…just to smack into one of the Rocky Mountains. "You may be a great warrior but you're a lousy driver" Joe said in pain. "Poyyyyooooo~" Emily decided to distract the monster as they were trying to find a place to hide from it. "HEY YOU OVERGROWN TRASHCAN COME AND GET ME!" She yelled and managed to get its attention…which she soon regretted. "Uh oh" she whimpered out and started flying in different directions to miss the mace that was being thrown in averywhere. "Oh someone please tell me there's a way to beat this piece of crud!" she said dodging another move of the mace. As time went on Knuckle Joe and Kirby were in the same situation as Emily. As they kept dodging the mace Meta knight appeared with Bun and Bun said "Here this'll help you beat Masher!" and gave Joe a weird contraption Meta knight added "there is no time to explain you know what to do." And left to find a safer spot for the limo. "You ready Kirby?" asked Knuckle Joe and shot a vulcan jab his way. Kirby, swallowing the Vulcan jab jumped up and transformed into fighter Kirby. As the warp star appeared out of nowhere (seriously where DID it come from?) Kirby got on and left to distract Basher. "Fits like a glove now what do I do?" asked Joe. "These gems will magnify your powers so take your best shots." Explained Meta knight. As Knuckle Joe grabbed a jewel and put it in the gadget but as he was about to throw a Vulcan jab at Basher it exploded right in his face surprising him. Kirby kept distracting the demon beast as muchg as he could but it was pretty hard due to the fact it was at least 30 to 40 feet tall. Bsher as if finally having enough spread it's robotic wings and started its turbines to fly up in the air but what the wings were actually absorbing energy for an attack. Meta knight knowing what was coming yelled "LOOK OUT" They hid just in time as the monster let out all his energy and made a giant blast that destroyed almost everything in it's path.

*Fumu's POV*

"W-where is everyone?" I looked around in shock at all the destruction the beast did. "KIRBYYYYYY, EMILYYYYYY!" I called hoping to get a response but got none. At first I expected the worst but then u saw movement in the debris and to my relief it was Emily and the guys. "Ohhhh that hurt" Emily said. Knuckle Joe popped out after and said "all clear" making the rest pip out.

*Normal POV*

"Where's Kirby?" asked Bun with a hint of worry in his voice. "Kirby!" called out Joe. "Poyyyy~." Looking up Kirby was seen lowering to the ground exhausted. "The good news is we're all ok." said Lololo "But the gems got destroyed" added Lalala sadly. "So…now what?" asked Joe. "Isn't there one gem that managed to survive the blast?" Emily asked with a hint of hope but the hope turned into sadness as the demon twins shook there heads. "The stones are to fragile to survive the magnification process" Meta knight explained. "I've got something we could try." Said they looked at Bun he took out Joe's medallion and gave it to him. "It fits" Joe said with hope in his voice. Going in front of the beast both of them got ready for the final brawl. "That gem is special it holds the power…of your father" Meta knight stated. As they unleashed their power it was so great that it pushed Joe back but Kirby swooped in and caught him. They went at it for awhile until Emily noticed the beast's right wing breaking. "JUST A LITTLE MORE" She shouted full of glee. Finally it snapped and the beam enveloped the beast. The blast was so massive I had to hold Knuckle Joe and Kirby in place."You two ok?" "We're fine Emily thx for the save." Joe said smiling. "Way to go Joe!" cheered Bun. "Huh?" He looked down making all of them look down at Joe's power bracelet (I'll just call it that ^^') and noticed the medallion was disappearing. "Hey what's happening to your medallion?" asked Bun. Joe looked at the sky and said. "My father was helping me through the power of that gem and now that power's inside of me." "Yes…"Meta knight nodded in agreement. "KIRBY, BUN YOU'RE ALL OK!" They turned around to see Fumu, Sword and Blade running towards them Fumu with her arms outstretched.(which I find dramatic) the two ran in glee to the girl jumping with joy. Knuckle Joe smiled at them making Emily smile too. "You know if you stay here we can make a great team to beat Nightmare" she said. Joe looked up at her and with a grin on his face said "That would be cool but I have my own mission's to do as well. And that's making sure the demons don't cause havoc on other planets." Emily's smile widened and knelling on one knee to look at the boy strait in the face said. "You're just like your father Joe; an amazing fighter and an adequate friend" He smiled wider and looking up in the sky said "Your not to shabby yourself" forming a blue aura around him started to float off. "MAY WE MEET AGAIN YOUNG STAR WARRIOR!" Emily yelled waving goodbye and with a smirk on Joe's face left with a streak of blue. Emily then looked at Meta knight with a confused look for a minute. "Hey Meta knight I never knew you drove a vehicle?" Meta knight eyes turned pink and chuckled saying. "You don't know everything about me young one." And left the area. "HEY…COME BACK HERE I NOT THROUGH TALKING WITH YOU!" As she said that she ran after him.

There done it took me two and a half day's to think of this. But I don't mind if it's for my friends then I'll do it. ^^ Oh and for extra info the story takes place after episode 50 in the Kirby animes. Hope you people are enjoying it so far sayonara.


	10. Chapter 10

I'd like to give big thanks to Red Stained Princess for being my friend for the past weeks and helping me stay on my feet.^^ You rock girl . And I also want to give thanks to all my other reviewers.

JetCross25= thanks for reading my story Kel I appreciate it and thanks for the complement as well I'll make sure to keep writing and srry I can't speak to you in the Ps3 I'm really busy with school T T'.Oh and its ok for the review thing everyone does it^^.

Kirby is cul= thanks for the fun chat a few weeks ago XD. I had a good laugh. Hope we chat again soon

And now to the story:D

Emily: FINALLY!

Shut up Emily…

Chapter 10:pengui?

*My POV*

Since today was so HOT I decided to go to the beach with Kirby and the kids. We were having a blast until the day suddenly started getting chilly. Looking up we saw some dark clouds rolling in."Let's go see whats going on in town." I said and we ran towards the town to see Bookem, Curio and Chef Kawasaki talking. "It's weird to see a cold front come at this time of year." Curio said with suspicion. "Last time it got this cold was when ice dragon came." Said Kawasaki with a hint of nervousness. "But Kirby got rid of ice dragon." Fumu interrupted and was about to add something else but Spikehead sneezed interrupting her."Maybe we should get our winter coats…A-ACHOO!" Bun said before sneezing as well. Kirby sneezed and looked down poyoing sadly. "I bet Dedede's behind this…" Fumu said angrily. "Hmmmm" I looked up and said. "I'll go check go see if Meta knight and his knaves know anything about this you guys check if it was Dedede's doing." With a nod Fumu and Bun left to the castle. Looking at the other three kids I said."You kids go home if Dedede is behind this it'll get dangerous." They nodded and left. Opening my wings surprising the three adult cappies I smirked and flew of towards the knight's room. I landed on there porch to see them already there. "Well I guess you found out about the chilly situation were in?" I chuckled silently to my pun but quickly brushed it off as Meta knight started talking "This is no natural weather…" "No really..!? I hadn't noticed!" I said frustrated. He looked at me a bit annoyed and said "Why are you here…did you come to bring information or just to annoy me?" I huffed and looked away saying "I came here to warn you about it I guess I"ll go" I was about to walk out their room when Sword grabbed my arm."Why don't you stay here for some hot chocolate?" He said looking up at me. I couldn't help but smile at how kind he was and shook my head. "Maybe later but for now I need to go grab something more adequate clothing before I catch a cold." And with that departed to my room to change. A few minutes later I came out in a long sleeved shirt with "I love rock" written on it and a guitar design on he side and tight jeans. I had a sheath with my mothers dragon dagger wrapped around my right foot just in case and my bow behind me. (with my light abilities I can create arrows or make them more powerful) I had brought some extra scarf's just in case the knight didn't have any and knocked on there door. Blade opened it and stared at me before greeting me and letting me in. "I brought some scarf's for you guy just in case you don't have any." I said smiling down at them. I wrapped one scarf around Blade's neck and went to wrap the other around Sword's. "Thx this is the first time we've been given something as a gift." Sword said as I finished wrapping the scarf around his neck. Going outside with the two knights we looked in shock at what was going on in front of us. "IT'S SNOWING!? IN SUMMER BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" I said in complete shock. "Very interesting" I looked at Meta knight and looked out at the view again I sneezed a bit as a snowflake fell on my nose. I blushed as I heared the two knaves chuckle and said. "Maybe we should go inside and make that hot chocolate you wanted so badly." They smiled and nodded entering behind me.

(After finishing hot chocolate)

*Normal POV*

"Want whip cream with that?" Emily looked back and saw Blade with the whip cream in hand. "Arigato Blade." She said smiling and grabbing the whip cream putting some in the hot chocolate. As she drank a bit of the hot coco she took out my mother's warp star and stared at it. "YOU'RE A STAR WARRIOR?!" She looked at Sword and chuckled at his surprised look and said "Kinda…you could say im the daughter of one. My mother helped train Meta knight with the leader of the army….i cant seem to remember the soldiers name. "His names Arthur…"Emily and Sword looked at Blade in a bit of surprise since we knew he didn't see the soldier face to face. Knowing we were surprised he explained "Meta knight had told me about him once and said that Arthur knew your mother for as long if not longer than him." Emily looked at him surprised but then smiled at his curiosity. "Why don't we go see Kabu? ...He might know more about me and maybe something about my mother…I hope…" They nodded and grabbed there scarf's she gave them and set out to Kabu canyon.

*Kabu canyon*

They finally got to Kabu canyon and Kabu immediately spoke "Older child of Emilia you have come to know of your mother and Arthur…am I correct?" She nodded a bit surprised that Kabu already knew why she was here. He then spoke again already knowing she had agreed to the statement. "Come closer child and hold your mothers warp star in the air." Doing as he said the warp star floated out of her hand and suddenly started spinning at an extreme rate. A flash of light suddenly blinded them and when the flash of light cleared they were…in Emily's old home…her families castle. "heh… just how I remembered it."Emily looked down smiling sadly at the memories that flooded through her head. "Arthur…so good to see you again." Emily's head shot up at the voice."M-MOTHER?!" Just as she said her mother walked across the throne room towards a knight wearing golden armor and he bowed in her presence. "Miss Emilia …it's an honor…" "Now brother you know I don't like it when people bow…I can only take such things when my citizens do it." Emily looked at the puffball in complete shock. "B-BROTHER!? She suddenly kept quiet as Aurthur spoke. "Emilia…you know we aren't related in any way." "Sure maybe not in blood but remember that your mother adopted me when I was but a child so it makes me your adopted sister." Arthur chuckled and looked up at her. "Yes, yes it was the best thing she's ever done." He walked over to Emilia and she kneeled down to his level. Arthur taking out his warp star put it in her hands and said "I know you will give birth…so when you do give the child your star as remembrance of the family." Emilia couldn't help but let out a tear and hug Arthur. He was a bit surprised by the gesture but then calmed down and hugged her back gently. "Thank you for being there for me Arthur…I love you brother."She said letting him go and drying her tears."As do I my sister and your welcome." As he finished and left the castle there was another flash of light and then we were back at Kabu canyon. I looked down a few tears rolling down my cheeks and said"Kabu…will I ever meet my uncle?" I looked back up at Kabu and he stayed silent for a few minutes. At first I thought he was uncertain and was going to leave but then he spoke."It is possible that you will meet him in the near future" I nodded and smiled looking away to see if Sword and Blade were still there…I couldn't help but let out a few giggles at there expression. Sword was staring blankly and I could've sworn his mouth was to the floor if he didn't have his mask on and Blade looked almost as equally shocked as him. Then finally composing themselves and blushing a bit under there helmets and followed me out of the canyon."Wow…I can't believe your Arthur's niece…"Blade said still digesting the news."He him as surprised as you are…"Sword and I said in unison making us burst out laughing.

*Meta knight's POV*

I had decided to follow them to know if they were ok and was surprised to find out that Emily was the niece of the GSA leader. I was about to return to the castle when I heard commotion in the town. Going towards Cappytown I was slightly surprised to see penguin like creatures speaking to the Cappies.

*Normal POV*

The penguin ruler explained that the cappies were to blame because of them wasting nature's recourses and how it cased the destruction of there home."But you just can't take our home" said the mayor. Emily looked away and saw Meta knight in the distance he glanced at me then the knaves and she nodded in understanding. Shoving Swords shoulder gently I moved my head sideways as a sign to go back to the castle. He nodded and grabbed on to Blades arm and went to follow her to the castle. As they got to the castle and entered Meta knight's room they saw him sewing something.

*Emily's POV*

"A pengui costume?" I said in surprise. He nodded as he finished the last few touches and put on the costume. I laughed a bit at the costume and said "Why do you wanna blend in with the pengui?" He looked my way and said"I wish to know more of how they will control cappytown and this seems like the best idea." I looked at him with confusion "Wouldn't it be better to just sneak around?" he chuckled and replied" it is better to sneak around in a disguise and blend with your surroundings then sneaking around without blending you get caught less easier." I huffed at his logic and said with a smirk. "I can't fit in those things anyway and I wouldn't blend too I'm to big." I could imagine him smirking under his mask and costume as he said."Well lets see how you manage to go through the day without getting caught by the pengui's." He left without another word. I looked at the knaves and they just shrugged and Sword said."We'll just stay here and do something; you go on and make sure Meta knight doesn't get hurt ok?" I nodded and left making sure to put on my scarf and my mothers dagger. I then had an idea and ran to my room and made a cloak with some fabric I found in the nearby closet. Putting it on and looking in the mirror I nodded in acceptance on my mysterious like appearance. I walked out putting the cloaks hoddie over my head to hide my faceand started walking around the castle. I had to hide a few times because of the pengui's taking patrols around the castle. 'They took over the castle quite quick' I thought as I hid from another pengui but this one looked different then the rest of the other ones that's when it hit me as I saw two more walk with it."Fumu, Bun, Kirby?!" I said in surprise 'NOT THEM TOO!' They looked at me making my suspicion correct and one said"W-Who are you?!" I smiled as my cloak worked and took off my hoddie making them sigh with relief and making me chuckle under my breath. "Thank goodness it's you Emily" I nodded and walked along with them making sure to hide each time a pengui passed by. We entered the bathroom and saw Dedede and Escargoon cleaning the floor and we heard him say that he should've been softer with Kirby and that he wished he was here. I snickered as they went back to cleaning thinking that the costumes were real. Kirby blew the cover by poyoing at him when he heard his name. Once we told Dedede everything we started to walk to the throne room once again me having to hide along with Dedede and Escargoon. Once we got close to the throne room doors we found Meta knight already waiting for us there."Ready to face the Pengui king?"We all nodded as he started to open the door. As we entered we saw that he was laughing at the commercial he was watching.

*Normal POV*

"You wont be laughin long" Dedede said. The pengui king turned the chair to look at us and said"Who let you in." Fumu spoke in a serious tone"Don't even try to put up a fight." Bun added "Cause if you do Kirby will show you whos boss around here." Everyone nodded in agreement while Emily just stayed quiet and pengui king looked down and stated."Alright then we'll have a battle and whoever loses will leave Dreamland." He then jumped up and with a suck of breath let out a blast of ice particles almost freezing us but we ran out of the way in time. The pengui king skated on the ice shouting "COWERDS" to us."Kirby, go get him!" Fumu said and Kirby proceeded to suck up another blast of ice breath and transformed into ice Kirby. Both letting out a blast of cold breath they created a large ice crystal. The pengui King only smiled and said while laughing "More ice how thoughtful of you Kirby." Meta knight sensing it'll get dangerous pushed the kids out of the way stating."This is going to get frosty." Emily just chuckled at the minor pun and walked away along with Dedede and Escargoon. The pengui king started shotting more ice blast at Kirby and he only dodged them confusing Emily a bit until she caught on to the plan.'Keep distracting him young warrior' She thought with a smile. Dedede turned on the machine and was gonna order a monster to help out on the situation but we ended up with."Hot sauce?" Emily stated blinking twice in complete confusion."Hows that gonna-" But she couldn't finish as Kirby came back on the warp star. The pengui king ran in with a few of his troops and stated. "You not getting away!" and threw more blasts of ice Kirby's way. Fumu threw the hot sauce at Kirby shouting." KIRBY TO THE BUMA DUMA VOLCANO!(If I said it wrong then correct me plz)" And Kirby took off towards the volcano in the center of Dreamland. "There was a volcano in this place? Jeez this world is just full of danger!" We ran out just as the volcano erupted and in seconds the snow melted. "And just when we thought our wandering was over." Fumu stated "Srry pengui but you should go." As we were at the beach Fumu stated that the pengui king was right about what he said and soon everyone left the beach. Emily decided to stay and admire the view of the vast ocean.

*Emily's POV*

"I thought you left with the rest of the cappies." I turned around and saw Meta knight looking at me attentively. " I decided to stay and enjoy the view." I said smiling. "There is something else…isn't there." 'Dangit I hate it when he reads me like a book.' I thought in annoyance. "(Sigh) Yes there is something else…I…I wonder if I'll ever get to find my brother?" As I said that I suddenly felt a dark presence. I quickly shushed Mea knight as he was about to speak and strained my ears to hear for shifts of feet or other body parts. I heard what sounded like a firework being shot into the sky but I knew exactly what it was. "GET DOWN!" I pushed Meta knight to the ground just in time as a blast of energy passed us by a hair. I then heard a chuckle and growled as I turned around to meet the one who shot us. "Aurora…how on Tribredeons name did you get here." I said to the witch in an enraged tone. "That's easy…I followed that little 'gift' I gave you" she chuckled. "grrr…BULLC* $!" I saw Meta knight look at me with shock as I cursed for the first time in front of him "YOU CURSED ME YA LITTLE B!&#!" I shouted at her with anger boiling through my veins. She just chuckled evilly and said "That's no way to treat your master…have respect or I'll make you.." She formed an energy ball in her hand grinning maniacally. "Your not my master and you never will be.." I growled. I suddenly felt the darkness inside of me beginning to rise and I fought it down. 'Not now Ylime'(Pronounced Ilime) "Then hurry up and finish this before I go berserk and kill her myself!" I grunted and looked back at Aurora with a glare as she stated."Having inner turmoil child or is it your 'other half'." I shook my head and said "Why are you really here Aurora..i know its not for me this time." "On the contrary dear child…I came here to tell you that I know where your brother is and what happened to your parents." My eyes widened in shock at this. "How do I know your not fibbing like you usually do and ends up being a trap?" She grunted in annoyance and mumbled a few foreign words. Raising her hands she let out a big energy bubble and it showed. "Brother!" Right on the 'screen' her now 10 year old brother was fighting along side. "Sir Arthur?" Meta knight said in pure shock."He's helping Uncle Arthur?" Aurora nodded and stated "Your brother had the same plan as you did child and escaped at age Arthur found him while on a mission on another planet." I looked at her and said "What about my parents?" "Easy….

…I killed them."

Oh no Aurora killed Emily's parents!? What will Emily do next? Will she eventually meet her brother and her Uncle? And of all people to be her Uncle why Sir Arthur? And…who's Ylime? Keep reading and maybe you'll find out. ;) Bye people. :P


End file.
